The Whispers and Torments of Love
by Twilightlast4eva1
Summary: Bella is best friends with a boy called Edward who is the most popular boy in school. Something happens and they are split apart. Edward leaves and Bella's pregnant. Bella's parents die and she runs away to the city, she changes into a vampire. When Edward and Bella meet again will they still love each other? Bx E AxJ Rx E CxE Lemons included.


**The whispers and torments of Love: **_**Edward's party!**_

Isabella is the name, I prefer Bella though. I am fifteen and I am in love with my bestest friend in the whole world. His name is Edward, he is fifteen too and he is SUPER hot! He is the most popular boy in school. You would, then, expect me to be popular too… But I am not. I am a geek? Is that what they call me? Anyway, even though Edward is the most popular guy in the school and everyone looks up to hi, they always treat me like shit. I hate it. They say I am worthless, fat and ugly. Which I suppose is true. Edward doesn't know I am being bullied, but if he did I know he would go insane. That's why I haven't told him.

Anyway, it is Edward's sixteenth today and I have got him a present and I am going to his party. For his presents I got him; A ring with a gem in the middle with a sun type pattern on it and engraved in the middle of it was 'Forever and Always', I also had $100 to give him from me and my parents (I saved it for him), I got him an apron saying 'I know I'm sexy, but what are you?', I also bought him an Ipad (which I knew he wanted and I told his parents not to get one). It was gonna be sweet!

My parents got him a mug saying 'I am the sixteen King, Now bow to me!' and a t-shirt saying 'I am getting older… Wait a minute am I going grey?' They wrapped it in blue wrapping paper. I placed mine in a box, with tissue paper in side to hide it; there was writing on the outside saying; 'To the old guy'. I wrote a small note and stuck it on the outside and started to get ready for tonight.

I put light make up on (so I didn't look like a hooker) and I lightly curled my hair. I walked out of my room to find an outfit lay out on my bed. I walked to it and smiled. "Thanks Mom!" I yelled down to her, I heard her giggle. I carried on getting ready when I did not hear a reply. My dress was red, and one shouldered with the sleeve on the right split all the way to the shoulder (and to the bottom) and it fell from my arm. The bodice started as tight and then became flowy, it came to mid-thigh. I placed on the red high heels my Mom got me and my necklace Edward gave me.

(A/N: Pictures will be on my channel.)

I walked downstairs when I was done, with the present in hand, and received appreciative looks from my parents. I got Edward's presents from my parents and told them that I was spending the night at Edward's. I left the house and walked to Edward's house across the road. The party wasn't starting until 8:30 pm but I got there an hour early so I could speak with Edward.

I knocked on the door and it was opened by a smiling Esme. Her smile widened when she saw me and she hugged me to her chest. "I haven't seen you in FOREVER Bella." I giggled and hugged her back.

"It was only last night Esme." She blushed and she giggled.

"I know, I know! I just love you so much." She hugged me tighter and then let go. "Come on in sweetheart." I walked in and stopped in the parlour. "Edward is in his room getting ready. Go in and sit on the couch sweetie. Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie are in there."

"I am just gonna go upstairs and see Edward." Esme nodded then went into the main house and to the Kitchen, I think. I walked up the stairs to the third floor and heard a piano playing. I walked to the place where it was coming from. I opened the door slightly and saw Edward sitting, and playing intently, at the piano. He was in a white dress shirt and black skinny jeans with his lucky pair of converse. I knocked on the door and he stopped abruptly.

"That was beautiful Eddie!" He turned and smirked at me. "You didn't tell me you played piano!" I chided him. His smile grew wider and he hopped off the bench and hugged me against his chest. I hugged back and I felt his soft lips press against my forehead. "I love you Eddie; Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Bells and I love you too." He pulled out of the hug and looked me over. "You look beautiful Bella. Just like your name." I blushed hard. He chuckled and said "What are you doing here so early?"

"I wanted to bring you your presents and talk to you before the night begins. I know I would probably not see you until later so…" I gave him his presents and he opened my parents first.

"Ha-ha! Chief Swan is a very funny man." He chuckled and I did too. He then looked at the gifts. "WOW! I like them very much." He opened mine next. He read my note and a shocked expression crossed his face. I knew I should not have given that to him.

**Edward's Pov**

As I read Bella's note I felt a twinge of relief and shock. It read;

Edward,

We have been best friends since we were in diapers and I feel that your presence has made me strong. I love you Edward. More than a friend or Brother, I know I shouldn't but I do. So this is my promise to you. Whatever you need I am here. Come rain or sun. You can ask me for anything and it will be yours. I hope you like your presents.

Love Bella.

I felt so relieved because I love her like that too but I didn't know if she felt the same. As I looked up at her I saw she was blushing profusely. I opened the box and pulled out an envelope.

I looked inside to find $100 inside. I was shocked and grateful. I needed the money for the Ipad I wanted.

I took the next parcel out and un-wrapped it. No way! She got me an Ipad? I love this girl!

I then took out the next one and un-wrapped it. It was an apron with 'I know I'm sexy, but what are you?' I chuckled and looked at her face and saw that she was silently giggling.

I then got the last one out which was a small box. I opened it and saw a ring with a gem in the middle with a sun type pattern on it and engraved in the middle of it was 'Forever and Always.' I felt choked up and I felt the tears in my eyes. I placed it on my middle finger and kissed it.

I looked up at her and said "Forever and-" She cut me off.

"Always." She giggled and kissed me on the cheek. Suddenly music started blaring out and she left the room before I could talk to her. I walked downstairs to see everyone from school down there. I saw Bella sitting in the corner on the sofa.

I started making my way to her when Lauren cut me up. Lauren was wearing a low cut, tight, black dress and killer heels. She started rubbing against me and I realised that she was inviting me to dance. I danced with her and then heard some commotion and the music stopped.

I looked at where the noise was coming from and saw Alice yelling at a boy who was holding an empty cup over Bella's head. Bella was crying and she was completely soaked. I walked over and soon the smell hit me. It was Urine. Gross! "Bella stinks of piss!" I had a look of disgust on my face. Bella looked my way and saw the look on my face and looked down.

I walked over and everyone started yelling "Ohh! Bella's done it now! Chuck her out Edward." I saw that she was looking hurt.

"Go down stairs Bells. I will be down in a minute to help you clean yourself up." She rose but kept her head down and walked downstairs. I glared at everyone and made my way downstairs.


End file.
